


Chocolate Milk

by MewGulf_Soulmates



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Handsome Mew, Happy Ending, Introvert Gulf, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Mew, Thirsty Gulf, cute gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates
Summary: "Will you be the milk to my chocolate?" Gulf asks dreamily."You're sugar high on drinking too much choco milk. But if you're asking me out, then yes. I love choco milk," Mew answered him with a small smile intertwining their hands.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are fictional. The plot is my original idea but for some scenes, I may have referenced some movies or books. Please follow me on Twitter if you want to because I usually update there more often than here.  
> Twitter: @mewgulfie7

Gulf was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a laptop on his lap scrolling through YouTube videos about cats when his phone rang. “Sawadee krub, P’Mild,” Gulf answered while giggling at the cute ginger cat on the screen. “Don’t Sawadee krub me! Where are you now?” Mild shouted and Gulf put the phone away from his ear, startled. “W-what?” Gulf asked in alarm. “You said you’re coming to Boat’s party? Where are you now?” Mild asked in annoyance. Gulf jumped from his bed and said, “Wait! Is it today? I thought today is Thursday?” “Oh God, Gulf, when was the last time you came out of your room?” Mild asked, a bit worried for his friend. “Umm.. Monday? Cause I have class on that day hehe” Gulf answered a bit cheekily.

“See? And you always complain how you are single. How would you not be single when you never come out of your room? Now, get dressed and come to the party. It just started,” Mild said. Gulf whined a bit and said, “Can I not come? I have important things to do.” “You’re watching cat videos right?” Mild said in irritation. “H-how do you know?” Gulf said and he heard Mild sighed from the other side of the call. “I know you Gulf. It’s either you’re watching cat videos, watching drama or playing games when you said you’re busy with important work. Now come out. Call me when you arrive. Bye.” Mild said and cut the call without giving Gulf to complain further more. Gulf pouted and looked at his ketchup stained pajama he is wearing and thought, _“I should download an episode of a drama on my phone so I can watch it at a corner in the party.”_

The party was too loud for Gulf’s liking and he was thinking of running away at any chance he could get. He loves P’Mild, really. But now, he wants nothing but to delete Mild’s number on his phone so he won’t invite him again for another party. P’Mild and P’Boat are like his family here in New York. He was alone when he came here to start his Bachelor degree. He was a 200% ultimate introvert so life was pretty tough. He didn’t have any friends until a week later when he met P’Mild at the canteen.

Mild is an extrovert and seeing a lonely boy sitting at a corner didn’t sit well with him. So he approached Gulf and the boy looked terrified at first but slowly became comfortable when he learnt Mild is also from Thailand. Mild introduced Gulf to his boyfriend Boat later and learnt Gulf’s sexuality. From that day onwards, he was trying his best to get Gulf a boyfriend. Gulf is a pretty boy, well-dressed, well-mannered and cute as fuck. So, Mild was confident he could get Gulf’s single status disappeared within a month or two. But the introvert boy made it difficult for him.

Mild had to drag Gulf (literally from the bed) to go out from his room in which he spent 90% of his time. And all his set up were failed because Gulf was too shy to speak during the blind date or just avoided when Mild asked if he’s free to meet someone. Mild was on the verge of giving up but as a certified cupid (the name given by his boyfriend, sarcastically of course), he wanted to prove that he can make Gulf a happy non-single gay. So, he persisted. Like now, at the party, he spotted Gulf looking at his phone and giggling while sipping a chocolate milk drink. _“Where did this boy get a chocolate milk? I didn’t even know there’s chocolate milk in Boat’s fridge”_ Mild thought and shook his head at Gulf’s antics.

“Gulf, what are you doing?” Mild asked and Gulf jumped and looked at him like he got caught stealing cookies. “N-nothing hehe” Gulf said and nervously drank his chocolate milk. “Where did you even get that chocolate milk? Ok, never mind. Now, get your ass up and let me introduce you to some people. come,” Mild said and Gulf looked like he wanted to cry. “Come on Gulf. I know you are shy but let’s try to make some friends ok? You might find someone attractive too,” Mild said and Gulf reluctantly agreed. He dragged his feet to follow Mild and talked to some people Mild introduced him to.

But after an hour, Gulf was exhausted. No offence but all the men talking to him to were, simply say, assholes. They were either flirting with him to take him home for one night stand or just wanted to drag him to the bathroom for a quickie. Gulf was not into those and they quickly lost interest in him. Sorry for them but Gulf was not going to lose his virginity in the filthy bathroom thank you very much. After a while, he couldn’t take it and he grabbed another bottle of chocolate milk to go out and sit on the lawn in front of the house.

He looked up to the sky and felt serene seeing the full moon in the sky. Then, he felt someone bumped into him from behind. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” the person said and Gulf looked at him. Holy shit. The boy is gorgeous. Under the moonlight, his fair skin glisten and his face, oh my god his face was crafted by God himself. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt tucked inside. The outline of his body makes Gulf drooled. Gulf tried to control his hormone seeing the deity in front of him. “I-it’s ok,” Gulf stumbled the words and the boy sat beside him. “Can I sit?” he said and Gulf could already felt cold sweats on his palm.

“O-of course,” Gulf said and folded his legs trying to make himself small. “Ahh.. it’s good to be outside. It was so suffocating inside,” the angel beside him said and Gulf nodded. He smelled alcohol so he thought the boy might be a bit drank. “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” the boy said again and Gulf felt his heart beat faster. He knew the boy was looking at the moon and saying this but he couldn’t help but think of the Japanese phrase of the moon is beautiful being equal to I love you. _“the fuck?”_ he just slapped himself mentally for this ridiculous thought.

Then, he saw the boy turned to him and asked, “Why are you sitting outside? Is it too loud inside for you also?” And Gulf nodded again and scratched his head. “Hmm…it smells good. What is it?” the boy asked again and Gulf looked at his own hand. “Chocolate milk?” he answered. “Can I have some?” the boy said and smiled looking at Gulf. Gulf felt his heart stopped at the beautiful smile and shoved the chocolate milk bottle in the hand of the angel. “Thank you,” the boy said and gulped the milk.

 _"That’s indirect kiss”_ Gulf’s horny ass brain unnecessarily supplied. “Stop it” he muttered himself to stop his brain from thinking all the dirty thoughts looking at the lips and neck of the boy when he was drinking the chocolate milk from the bottle. “GULF! GULF!” he heard Mild shouted from the front door. So, he quickly stood up. “Wait…where are you going?” the boy asked and Gulf said, “Wait here for me. I’ll be back,” and he ran inside to meet Mild.

“Why are you calling me?” Gulf asked in annoyance. “I don’t know. I saw you disappeared and I was worried. Where were you?” Mild asked slightly taken aback with Gulf’s annoyed tone. “Well, I was out there trying to get a man,” Gulf said and saw Mild’s face lit up. “WAIT! Really? You found someone? OMG OMG. Ok, I’m sorry. Now go back there. Go get your man,” Mild said and Gulf quickly went out to his crush. _“Where is he?”_ Gulf felt his heart crushed when he didn’t see the boy anymore. _“Of course. Why would a handsome playboy like him be interested in me?”_ he thought dejectedly and went back inside to say goodbye to Mild and Boat so that he can go home and watch his sad K-drama to cry for an hour or so.

Gulf woke up and checked his clock. It is 5 pm now. “Huh? Already 5? Need to have breakfast now,” he thought and got up to brush his teeth. He was having cereal on his bed while scrolling through IG and his eyes widen when he saw a post. A photo to be exact. That’s the boy who abandoned him at the party. He snorted and tried to ignore the post but he couldn’t. The photo was too alluring. He quickly noted down the IG name, “MewSuppasit”. Gulf thought, maybe that’s the name of the deity. He logged out of his own account and created a fake account with the photo of his cat at home. He named the fake account, “Jujugup”, a combination of his cat name and his name’s pronunciation in Thai.

Gulf checked all the photos of the boy and he was impressed with the ways the photos were taken so professionally. _“Maybe he’s a celebrity?”_ Gulf thought because he saw there are many followers on the account. He looked at all the photos and he stopped at one photo where the boy was posing on the couch, wearing a black suit. The caption said, “I woke up like this”. Gulf saw a few comments complimenting the boy’s look and a few comments thirsting over the pose. Gulf thought he could maybe comment something. The boy would never know who he is and it wouldn’t be a problem with this fake account. It’s quite thrilling and fun. So, he commented, **“Look at those veins. How I wish you’d wake up next to me daddy”.** He giggled at his own silliness and he saw a few people liked his comment and replied saying they felt the same.

Gulf felt encouraged so he spent his breakfast stalking the boy’s IG and commenting on a few. For the next 2-3 days, it had become a habit for Gulf to comment on the boy’s IG posts with some cheeky comments or thirst comments. If he couldn’t think of anything, he’d comment emojis like “ 😋” or “🤤”. For one photo, the caption said, “Keep calm and eat!!” So Gulf commented, “ **Eat me daddy. I’m sweet and rich like a chocolate** 😋”. Gulf was having the time of his life thirst commenting under hidden identity and he felt like he found new hobby apart from watching cat videos.

One day, Gulf woke up in the morning after pulling all-nighter for his assignment and he felt a bit dizzy. He doesn’t want to wake up so early but he has no choice because there’s an important lecture today and he can’t be late. So he quickly made breakfast and tried to scroll through IG again. He was slightly confused when he didn’t see the boy’s post. So, he searched his name again and saw the boy posted a new photo. Gulf cursed IG notification for being a wreck. It’s not the first time though. IG notification is pretty useless. He drooled when he saw the photo the boy posted. He’s wearing a Pajama and his chest is showing. _“Ooohhhh big boobs,”_ Gulf thought and commented under the post the same thing. After that, he just put the phone down to clean the cereal bowl.

When he came back he saw his phone continuously blinking and his IG notifications blowing up. _“What the hell”_ Gulf thought and checked his phone. To his horror, he saw the boy not only replied to his tweet, he was also following Gulf on IG. He even liked a few of his photos. “WAIT A MINUTE” Gulf shouted to himself and checked his IG. He then found out he thirst commented on the boy’s IG post with his real account under the name of Gulf Kanawut, not with his fake “Jujugup” account.

“Oh my god! Gulf! You dumbass,” he scolded and slapped himself internally. He quickly go inside his IG and deleted all his photos with his face so the boy cannot stalk him. He left his cat photos and other scenery photos. He wondered if the boy remembered him and that’s why he followed him. Gulf felt a small hope that the boy might be interested in him but he quickly shook the thought away. Being interested in playboy like him would only make Gulf heart break at the end. So, no thanks. He tried to forget and remembered he has class today. So he quickly prepared to go to class.

Gulf tried to ignored his vibrating phone and concentrated on the lesson. When the class was over, he checked his phone while having lunch at the canteen, sitting alone because P’Mild and P’Boat were not at the university today. He checked his phone and he needed to put a hand on his mouth to not screech on top of his lungs because the playboy, Mr Mew Suppasit, had dm-ed him. Several times. Gulf is this close to google what is the best price for air ticket to Bangkok. He doesn’t have any face to stay here anymore. Gulf checked his dm because he was curious of what the boy was sending him.

Mew’s message - **“Hi”**

 _“So, you still have decency to say ‘hi’ but not to say ‘bye’”_ Gulf snorted.

Mew’s message – **“I saw your comment on IG”**

 _“Of course you did. Now I want the ground to swallow me.”_ His ears are red, Gulf can feel it.

Mew’s message - **“I think it’s cute”**

 _“That’s something playboys will say.”_ Gulf rolled his eyes.

Mew’s message - **“You are cute too”**

_“You probably think everyone walking around with two legs is cute”_

While checking, Gulf nearly dropped the phone when he saw the latest message came in. **“Can you reply to me? It’s been hours”**. _“Does he know how to stop?”_ Gulf thought in embarrassment. But he was also curious if the boy remember him. He’s saying Gulf is cute and stuff so he must have remembered him right? So Gulf replied,

Gulf’s Message - **“Did you see my photo on IG?”**

Mew’s message - **“Yes, I do. But you deleted them though”**

Gulf’s Message- **“That’s not the point. So, do you remember me?”**

Mew’s Message- **“Umm…. Am I supposed to? I think I might but I can’t recall.”**

Gulf felt tears pricked his eyes from humiliation. Is he that insignificant? The boy didn’t look like he was drunk until he can’t remember people. He was basically sitting beside him and looking at his face when he shamelessly asked Gulf’s precious Chocolate Milk. He shouldn’t have given him his choco milk. Gulf wanted to cry and shout. So, he replied, “ **The comment was a mistake. Don’t message me again. Bye.”** Then he proceeded to block the boy on his Instagram so he can’t dm or stalk him. _“At least I have the decency to say ‘bye’ unlike some dickhead”_ he thought and continued eating his now tasteless lunch.

It’s been two weeks since the incident and Gulf was not even checking his IG at all, afraid that the boy might message him from other accounts. One fine Friday, he was crying while watching a breakup scene from a K-drama when his phone rang. He tried to ignore it but it kept on ringing and Gulf was annoyed. He picked up the phone and reached out a piece of tissue to blow his nose. “H-hi P’Mild,” Gulf said while wiping his tears. “Gulf! Are you ok? Why are you crying?” Mild asked worriedly.

Gulf said, “I’m fine. I just watched a drama. It was so sadddd.” He can already feel the tears coming again. “Oh my god. I was scared for nothing. It’s been a week I have seen you. Come out. Let’s go have coffee at the downtown,” Mild said cheerfully. “Umm..” Gulf was wrecking his brain to give an excuse but Mild cut him off saying, “Nope. Not hearing anything. The line is not good. Now go take shower. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Bye.” He rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics and reluctantly got up to take a shower after shoving the last piece of cheesecake in his mouth. 

Gulf dressed casually because he was just meeting Mild and Boat at a café in downtown. When he came inside, he saw Mild and Boat sitting and there was someone sitting across them. He thought the figure was familiar but he waved at Mild. “Hey Gulf! Come! Let me introduce you to one of Boat’s friends. This is Mew. This is Gulf,” Mild introduced them happily smiling wide. But both Gulf and Mew are frozen on the spot now. Gulf was facing Mew and he thought the boy looked a bit different from the photos. Mew was wearing a thick glass and a casual attire. He looked like someone ordinary, not some celebrity. But of course, Mew was handsome nonetheless and Gulf knew he was hiding a great body under those casual clothing.

Gulf doesn’t know what to say but he heard Mew said, “Gulf? Gulf Kanawut?” Gulf wants nothing but the Godzilla to invade New York at this moment and make the whole town flatten, especially this café. Cause it’s better to be flattened to death than facing his shameful incidents. He also still felt the humiliation and a little anger to the playboy in front of him. So, he turned around and tried to escape. But he felt Mew blocked his way. “Wait! Please. Let me know what I did wrong,” Mew said and Gulf looked at the boy. He was slightly confused because Mew looked like he genuinely doesn’t know what he did. So, Gulf sighed and said a bit frustratingly, “You left me at the party few weeks ago after shamelessly asked and drank my chocolate milk. Do you remember now?”

“WAIT! You are chocolate?” Mew said and Gulf rolled his eyes at the dumbass in front of him. “I am Gulf! How many times…” Gulf said but he was interrupted by Mew. “No! Wait, listen to me. I was following you on that day inside but I bumped into the door and fainted. My friends had to send me to the clinic cause my forehead was bleeding,” Mew said and he was breathless after the end of the sentence. “Huh?” Gulf was dumbfounded. “Were you that drunk? You also don’t remember me,” he said. Mew shook his head and said, “I wasn’t that drunk. I only had a bit of wine.” “Then? You just casually forgot about me?” Gulf felt his anger rise again. “No, wait, let me finish first. I wasn’t that drunk but I can’t see anything without my glasses. Someone bumped me and broke my glasses on that day so I was pretty much blind. That’s why I couldn’t remember your face. I’m so sorry for leaving you on that day. I should have sat there and waited. I’m sorry,” Mew said.

Gulf was having a revelation now. So, Mew didn’t leave him on that day and he also remembered him, except he didn’t know his face because he was nearly blind without his glasses. That means… “Oh..” Gulf said. “Yeah. Oh,” Mew repeated scratching his head. “So… you’re not a playboy?” Gulf asked and he heard Mild said from the back, “If Mew is a playboy, everyone on this earth are playboys. He doesn’t even have time with his PhD studies.” “PhD studies?” Gulf asked dumbly again. “Yes, I’m studying PhD in industrial engineering. That night was the only night I went out because Boat basically begged me. So, I’m not a playboy I swear,” Mew said with wide eyes.

Gulf was slightly sceptical. So, he asked, “But why is your IG like that?” “That was my public IG. My cousin is an inspiring photographer and he has a studio. So, he use me as a model. I got paid well and I also wanted to help him out. If you are ok, I want to follow you from my private IG. Please don’t block me anymore,” Mew pleaded and Gulf melted on the spot. _“Oh god, he’s so cute. Totally different from his IG”_ Gulf thought and he might like this cute Mew a little bit more than model Mew. So, he nodded.

Gulf was giggling at the cute photo of Mew with his dog, Chopper. His obsession with Mew’s IG has started again but this time round, instead of his public IG, Gulf stalked Mew’s private IG. He’s also messaging and sometimes talking with Mew on the phone. And he found out Mew is basically as much of an idiot as him if not more. Mew was also into K-drama and they had a blast discussing about some of their favourite shows. They haven’t met outside yet though. Mainly because Gulf was having midterm exams and Mew was also busy with his research. They planned to meet again after Gulf’s exam. So far, Gulf likes Mew, like a lot. He doesn’t even care about how Mew looks like anymore. He just likes his personality and he thought they are compatible.

Gulf thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. He saw Mew’s ID with a panda icon and smiled automatically. He picked up the call and heard Mew said, “Ann yeong.” Gulf rolled his eyes and said, “Stop being a Koreaboo, P’Mew. What are you doing now?” He heard Mew giggled on the other side and he smiled wider. “Nothing special. I just finished the last part of my report and sent it to my professor. Now I’m a free man until next month,” Mew said happily and cheered a little. “Good for you. I’m still struggling with my last two exams,” Gulf said a little sulking, because he also wanted to finish his exam soon.

“You’ll do well! Fighting. I’m going to watch a Korean drama since I’m freeeeeee,” Mew said and Gulf snorted at his six-year older but nonetheless act like 19-year old Pi. “Go and watch. But don’t watch Itaewon Class. You said you’ll watch that with me,” Gulf said and Mew laughed from the other side. “Yes, yes. I’ll wait for you to watch that. I’m going to watch something else,” Mew said. “Ok, let me go study now. I’ll talk to you later. Bye Phi,” Gulf said. “Bye. Jup Jup,” Mew said and hung up, leaving a flustered and red Gulf on the other side.

Gulf was super nervous because he just finished his last exam yesterday and he has a date with Mew today. Ok, it’s not technically a date but a friendly meet up. However, that doesn’t mean he’s chill. There’s no ounce of chill at all. He doesn’t know what to wear and ended up wearing what he usually wear to university. He thought it doesn’t matter cause this is a friendly meet up. Not a date. He knocked his head and repeated inside his head, _“This is not a date, you dummy. Just be casual. Just be casual.”_ Then, he heard his phone pinged with incoming message and he saw it’s from P’Mild. **“Good luck on your date with Mew”** Mild’s message said Gulf’s resolve started to crumble. “THIS IS A DATE! OH NO OH NO. CODE RED! I NEED TO CHANGE TO BETTER CLOTHES” he shouted to himself and dig into his closet again to look for better looking clothes.

Gulf met Mew at the same café they met last time with Mild and Boat. He saw Mew waiting for him. Mew was wearing pink beanie and a black t-shirt with a design of a kid with a lollipop. He looked like a young boy, even looked younger than Gulf and sometimes Gulf thought how Mew is older than him when he literally looked and acted like a Nong most of the time. He shook his head and stepped inside the café, waving at Mew who spotted him. Gulf does feel nervous but strangely he feels calm sitting in front of Mew. It’s different from the feeling he got whenever he met new people. He already felt familiarity with Mew and the nervousness isn’t because he thought Mew as a stranger but because he wanted to impress Mew so he has a chance to become his boyfriend.

After they greeted each other, Mew asked him what Gulf wants. “Chocolate Milk,” Gulf said without thinking much and Mew snorted. “I still remembered you said I shamelessly asked your choco milk,” Mew said with a little sarcastic tone. “Well, that’s because I thought you hit on me to drink my choco milk. I didn’t know the whole story at that time,” Gulf defended but he felt his ears turning slightly red. “Let me buy you this drink so you won’t ask me to repay your choco milk debt,” Mew teased him and walked over to the counter to order the drinks. Gulf rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared at his lips looking at Mew’s backside.

They were walking beside the river. Gulf was sipping on his third or fourth bottle of choco milk. He couldn’t remember the count. He was so nervous because he was planning to ask Mew out officially so he kept ordering and drinking choco milk in the café until Mew was worried about him. They decided to walk a little bit and Gulf still snatched a bottle of choco milk before going out. Gulf felt at ease with Mew beside him. He doesn’t know a time when he felt comfortable with someone aside from his family. Mew is someone who’s very attentive and empathetic so Gulf could feel safe and happy whenever he talked to Mew via phone or face to face, like now.

They were facing to the river and Mew was sipping an orange juice. The sun was setting and the sky was turning to pinkish orange. Gulf turned his head around to look at Mew. He thought Mew’s milky skin is so attractive and it would complement his chocolate skin tone. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking anymore and he sipped another sip of choco milk. He felt a spike of courage to ask Mew out or it might be a spike of sugar rush. Anyway, he looked at Mew and said, "Will you be the milk to my chocolate?" Gulf asks dreamily. Once the words came out, he internally slapped himself for his less than intelligent brain for choosing the worst sentence possible to ask someone out.

But Gulf heard Mew giggled. "You're sugar high on drinking too much choco milk. But if you're asking me out, then yes. I love choco milk," Mew answered him with a small smile intertwining their hands. Gulf thought he’s on cloud nine, holding hand with someone he likes and finally leaving the single status behind. They hold hands until the end of the date (Yes, it’s a date. Nobody can tell Gulf otherwise).

Mew sent Gulf back to his dorm. When they stepped in front of his dorm door, Gulf looked at Mew expectantly. Mew realised and leaned in to peck Gulf on the lips softly. It was so soft and fast but Gulf was feeling every single emotion and he thought he’s evaporating from too much feels. “Oh, by the way, I miss your Jujugup comments on my IG. Also my cousin asked me to bring you to the studio for couple shots. Would you like to do it some day?” Mew said casually and Gulf was shocked. “Y-you know I am jujugap? How?” Gulf asked and Mew laughed a little. “Of course I know, you put your cat photo as profile picture. Also, you can call me daddy in private if you want,” Mew said with a little smirk and Gulf was dumbstruck. “I’m never going to come outside ever again,” Gulf said and Mew laughed wholeheartedly.

“Don’t be shy baby. Now tell me you want to come to the photoshoot or not?” Mew said and Gulf could feel his ears turning red. Ok maybe more than his ears. His whole body was turning red. “Y-yeah. Just tell me the time. Now bye. Let me go inside and buried myself under the blanket to drive my embarrassment away,” Gulf said. “Haha why are you so cute? Ok, ok. I’m going now. I’ll text you later. Ok? Bye,” Mew said and stole a cheek kiss from Gulf before turning around skipping to go back. Gulf just looked at Mew’s back dreamily, thanking all his luck that he met this amazing human being.

Gulf deleted his Jujugap account because he started thirst commenting on his boyfriend account with his Gulf Kanawut account. He knew he was one of them but he doesn’t like people thirst commenting on his boyfriend IG. And he wanted to claim his boyfriend to the world. So, after the photoshoot with Mew’s cousin, Mew uploaded their couple picture with the caption, **“Good night. I….you”** Gulf knew Mew was directing him so he commented, “… you”. Then he looked at Mew, who was sitting beside him on his bed in his dorm room, watching Itaewon Class on his laptop. “Give me your phone,” Gulf said. “Huh? Here,” Mew handed him the phone and kept watching the drama. Gulf smiled and typed in Mew’s password (which is Gulf’s birthday, his possessive brain proudly supplies). And he typed in a reply on behalf of Mew using Mew’s account and a satisfied smile appeared on his face. Then, he locked the phone and put his head on Mew’s shoulder to continue watching Itaewon Class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone. Let me know what you think of this story in the comment. Wuv you all <3


End file.
